I love you sister
by Ryuichi17
Summary: Five months, a brother loved his Sister. He loves her more than a sister though and dares not explore it. But when his dear twin confesses before he does, will Len explore his feelings? LenxRin, Twincest lemon, a little cursing. enjoy and review


Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid nor the characters. I do not own Mortal kombat, which is cameo in this story. read and review

I love you sister dearest.

Incest... most say that it's wrong and disgusting. Two siblings who love each other more then they should. A bond between a brother and his sister is a beautiful thing. There are those few times when two sibling dare go farther and dare have romantic or intimate feelings for each other.

I am Len Kagamine. I had stepped through the limit of that great bond with my dear twin sister, Rin, and I don't regret it one bit.

…..

It was night time in the vocaloid house. I sat Indian style on my/Rin's bed, wearing only plain boxers and a plain, soft, sleeveless shirt, my laptop in my lap. I was using my free time tonight to work on a song that came in to mind, a song that had a fast paste melody behind slightly faster vocals, rhyming and singing along with the beat.

The digital clock showed that it was currently eleven, a little late to some, but is quite early for me, if I didn't have anything plan the next day of coarse.

Unfortunately, I wasn't in the right mood to work on this song. I just couldn't focus at all. The other vocaloids believe that I'm just stressed out about making these new songs, irritated that I have to keep that blue haired man child, Kaito, from flirting with my dear twin sister, and few say I'm just going through puberty.

Well that's what I let them believe. What is really making me stress... some would call it a forbidden taboo.

"damn." I curse, messing up the perfect rhythm of the song. I sigh and fall back on the queen size bed and just stare at the ceiling.

"what will it take to get these feelings to stop?" I ask thin air, hoping that anything or anyone would answer. Of coarse I hear no response. I sigh again, knowing that even if I get help, it wouldn't matter. I'm stuck feeling this way. I'm stuck thinking this way.

I'm stuck wanting her, wanting my own-

"Nii-saaaann!"

Speaking of the devil. My twin sister, wearing her usual attire, kicks the door open, almost knocking it out of it's hinges, and leaps on the bed on top of me. My laptop is knocked over by her knee to the side of the bed, shutting close before I can save it.

I would mentally have a emo fit, but the reason I can't, is because the very girl causing these feelings is on her hands and knees, on top of me. Yes, that some one I've been crushing over is my own twin sister, the beautiful Kagamine Rin.

My breath shudders, seeing her on top of me the way she is now, her slender back curved in a sexy low arch, her beautiful short blonde hair dangling over her enchanting face, as her gorgeous blue eyes looked down at me, and her short shorts showing off her legs.

"hey nii-san." she chirps, smiling happily. "What you doooing?"

'God she's so damn cute.' I thought to myself, not noticing that my breath shuddered when I saw the way the ceiling light shined over her, making her seem like an angel from heaven. Luckily she didn't notice the shudder of my breath, nor the faint blush on my cheeks.

The girl giggles and lays down on me, the worst thing she can do right now. Her small form, or slightly smaller, compared to my seize, was now pressed against my body by gravity, she let her slender legs spread apart to allow her waist to lay on mine, and she rested her elbows either side near my head, resting her head on her palms.

Oh gods of every religion in the world, why did she have to lay on me like this? Why now, when my feelings for her are intense enough, did my sweet Rin decide to let her body get _this _close to me?

All I could do was smile and respond to my sister, despite the faint blush that she somehow doesn't notice, or does she notice? Is it possible that she knows of my feelings and she's using it to tease me? No, my sweet Rin is mischievous but she isn't that mean when comes to something this serious.

"I'm just writing a song." 'and thinking about you, my twin angel.' I thought

"That one with the slow melody that that the singer has to keep fast rhythm with?" I nod.

"oh cool... you can work on it later can you?" She bites her lips. "sure Rin. Why though?"

Her eyes look away. "well~" Her blonde hair hides her face, but not her intoxicating eyes, eyes I can't stop looking in to.

'dammit Lin, don't let it easy for her to figure it out!' I mentally slap myself. I just can't afford to let her figure it out. She probably won't want to sleep in the same bed with me, or the same room even, she would stop talking to me, she would keep her self distant if she knew that her own perverted twin brother had such deep feelings for her.

"I wanna play."

"play?"

"mm hmm." the Kagamine twin nods her head. This wasn't a rare moment, Rin has always been on of the most cheerful of the vocaloids. I always loved it when she's this cheerful. Though something in her eyes tells me there's a reason for her smile tonight.

"how about that rematch you promised?" she suddenly suggested. Oh right I beat her at Mortal kombat last night. Ha ha her face was priceless when she lost. After that, I apparently promised a rematch. Can't wait to see her face when she looses again, especially if it'll get my mind off my forbidden feelings.

"oh, you want to get pawned again?" I taunt her. She narrows her eyes at me in response. She rolls off of me and stands, half my mind disappointed that she isn't so close to me right now.

"I will be the one that does the pawning!" she declares, pointing at me and smiling proudly. I scoff and set up the new xbox Miku gave us for Christmas.

Rin was getting jittery as she watched the tray close, with the game inside, the game also a Christmas present, but from Neru. The only thing that surprises me is that Neru got us a present. Guess she's more cheery then I thought, or maybe she though it'll make me like her a little.

"Alright loser." I tease her, earning a glare from her. "you get player two, as alwa-" My sentence is cut off as I feel her foot in my crotch. I could only whimper is pain as I fall to my knees, my pride hurt as I let a tear fall from my eyes.

Rin snatches the first player controller from me. "nu uh I'm number one so I get first player!" she sticks her tongue out at me, not realizing how much pain I'm in right now.

"damn you!" I try insulting, but the words could only squeak out in a high pitch tone as I cough up saliva, might as well have been my twins I coughed up, as hard as the cheery blonde kicked them.

"quit whining Len and get the other controller!" she whines. "brat." I mumble in that high pitch voice again. I manage to limp my way to her side and sit down Indian style, despite the discomfort of my still lingering pain down there.

Rin had already gotten to the character select menu, after I logged in my profile, Twinawesomeness Len, and you can guess Rin's profile name.

I huff as she, once again, every time, selects that psycho, Mileena, the one with the knifes for teeth.

"Her, again?" She nods her head cheerfully. "you barely know how to use her." I complain, not wanting this to be an easy win for me, considering I pretty much mastered most of the characters.

"She's awesome, so neeh!" She sticks her tongue out. I sweat drop at her silliness. "besides I'm getting better as her." "you can't even beat Reptile as her."

Rin ignores me and hums happily. I sighed and just selected Cyrax. Gotta love cyber ninjas. The match loads and our faces turn serious like our lives depended on winning this match. We hear the deep voiced announcer yell his usual catch phrase and Rin immediately starts button smashing.

I smile smugly as I hit the buttons in perfectly synced chains of combos. I smiled and faintly blush as I see her pouting, angry, face as she losses round, after round, after round, until I win flawlessly. Her face is so adorable when it's pouting...

"darn it!" She throws the controller down in frustration. I just smile and watched my adorable sister fume... wait! I'm still crushing over her!

"hah hah you noob." I taunt, like I usually do when I win, and hopefully keep my mind off my feelings. Rin glares at me, but then smiles.

"rematch!" The blonde girl demanded. I sigh sarcastically. "you want to get humiliated again?" She shakes her head.

"How about we make a bet?" she ask.

"oh?" I get interested.

"If _you _loose this time." She smile mischievously, making me worried just a little. "Then you have to do something for me."

"l-like what?"

"oh I'll tell you after you loose, _Len_." She puts emphases in my name, again I worry, and that evil smile of hers isn't helping. She isn't trying to hustle me is she? The question didn't matter, being as prideful as I am, I couldn't resist a challenge, especially from my twin sister.

"alright, you're on, noob." She winks at me and grabs her controller. 'did she just wink at me?' I brush it off and waited for her character of choice, who is undoubtedly shark teeth again.

No, not this time. She went straight for the other fighter with fucked up teeth, Baraka.

"oh you're not choosing your favorite character?" I ask, still worried about what she had planned.

"I think I might do better as him." The twin winks at me again. I gulp and select Noob Saibot, one of most favorite.

Are character approach each other, then she did that one move terrible mk players use 'cause they suck. The slicer, I think it was called. That move when Baraka slices his wrist blades up and down really fast.

I figure it was just one time and try to do a range attack. NO! Rin fucking jumps that shark teeth bastard over Noob and slicers me again!

I look at her and she's smiling happily with her eyes determinedly narrowed on the large T.V.

'Seriously!' I thought, pissed that she's being so cheap like this.

That's how the mighty Len Kagamine fell. To the freaking slicer move, over and over and fucking over until she won almost every round!

I groan and throw my controller down as my sister jumps with joy. "I won! I fucking won!" I was surprised that she cussed, maybe hanging around Neru to much, but I was to annoyed at how she beat me.

"alright Len!" She looks at me and sits down on the bed. She motions me to sit next to her. I groan and sit next to the smiling Rin.

"okay." I grumble. "what is it you want me to do?" I look at her and she is looking down.

Rin plays with her fingers, her cheeks are blushing, but not enough for me to notice. She looks at me, her smile gone and her eyes look worried.

"are you okay sis?" What could be bothering her? Maybe she's regretting hustling me? Or she feels bad for whatever embarrassing thing she wants me to do?

I place my hand on her shoulder and she smiles. "I'm okay." She plainly says.

"Now, for that bet." I look at her, awaiting my embarrassment.

"I want you." she points at me. "...to..." She pauses in her sentence, blushing and looking down again. Oh god, is whatever she has plan so bad, that it embarrasses _her_?

"come on just tell me so I can get it over with." I plainly demand, wanting the suspense to end so I can go back to my day dreaming about my dear sister... wait.. what did I just thought? ugh ignore the forbidden feelings Len!

"I want you to..." She says in a low, pitiful, voice. "to... k-k-kiss me..." She manages to force out her demand. I just froze, my cheeks deep red.

'she wants me to what?' I thought to myself. I was out right shocked! For six months I've been fighting back my love for her and here she is asking me, no, _telling_ me to kiss her! I just sat there, dumb struck by the sudden luck.

"ummm... you w-want me to kiss you?"Rin nods and blushes more. I look down as well, my cheeks burning hot. I can't believe it! My dear sister wants me to kiss her. I guess she has been feeling the same for me and took the chance to confess it in this _special_ way. Or maybe Miku and whoever else is involve in this is hiding outside or in the closet, camera in hand. No, she's the one kissing me, so it would effect her to. Maybe she does have feelings for me...

For what felt like hours, we sat there awkwardly, until I finally made a move. I raise her chin towards me so she was looking at me, looking at me with curious, gorgeous, eyes.

'I...I can't hold this back any more.' I thought to myself as I leaned closer to my angel. My cheeks burned furiously and it was obvious hers did as well, as I slowly pressed my firm lips against her soft ones, our eyes closing in sweet bliss of the electricity we felt from the connection.

We stayed like that for a minute and a half, until I started slowly moving my lips, making that blissful spark in our connection grow even more pleasurable. I moan, feeling Rin follow my movements, making out as our cheeks burned hotter, the shade of our cheeks turned a brighter red.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was kissing my twin sister, my dear Rin Kagamine. A part of me wanted to stop, yelling that this was wrong, that siblings aren't suppose to kiss. I just simply ignored it, for the rest of me was very much agreeing that their wasn't much wrong about what me and my sister was doing.

It didn't feel wrong, but most definitely the opposite. It felt so wonderful, the greatest bliss I ever felt in my life. I wanted so much more right now, so much that I absent mindlessly started licking the other blonde's lips. My lips felt her breath's slight shudder and she slightly opens her lips, allowing my tongue passage in to her mouth.

I moan as I explore the inside of her mouth. It taste so good and her breath makes me relax. I moan again, wrapping my tongue around hers, making a slight gasp escape her mouth.

We both pulled away to catch our breaths, staring into each others eyes as we pant for air. Wow... months of fantasizing about this moment... And I got it by losing to a video game... I never thought my face could burn this hot.

For what felt like hours, me and her stared in to each others eyes, until Rin finally made a move, scooting back further in to the bed and wagged her finger in a "come here" gesture. I happily obeyed and crawled to her.

Rin was now laying on her back on the queen sized bed, I crawling over her, making her blush as my eyes met hers again.

"lay down on me." she told me, in a quiet, seductive tone that made my breath shudder. "I must feel you close to me Len."

If I could blush any deeper, my head would be mistaken to be a tomato, hearing my dear sister's voice in such a seductive tone. I very happily obeyed my blonde hair beauty, slowly and gently letting my light weight rest on her small form. I quietly gasped in pleasure, hearing Rin's breath shudder at my close proximity.

Rin slowly snaked her slender arms around my neck and pulled me to her, our lips meeting again in another electrifying make out session. This one was different though, starting slow and gentle, but didn't take long to turn rough and passionate.

Our lips rhythm quickly gain paste. My tongue found it's self licking Rin's lips, begging for entry, the Kagamine gladly open her soft lips slightly, allowing my tongue full entry. I moaned in her mouth, making her adrenalin rise and she raised her body up in a desperate attempt to get closer, even though it was impossible to get closer to each other than our hot bodies could.

Yes it was getting hot in our room now, clearly from our feisty kissing and ravaging of each others mouths. Time just literally froze for me. It felt like days we been locked in this endless make out, even though it's only been like a few minutes, the only reason we our lips departed was whenever we needed precess air.

I felt something slither under my shirt, something small and soft, Rin's hand. I lightly moaned in my darling's mouth, feeling the skin of her fingers and palm explore my slender, yet slightly toned, midsection, every small bump of slight muscle making the blonde's breath shudder in my mouth, making me, somehow, get rougher with my kiss and tongue raiding of her delicious mouth.

I feel the slightly cold air blow against my bare hot side and back, as Rin's wrist moves my shirt up, her soft hand moving up to explore my chest, making me have to raise up a little to give her hand room.

"mmmm." I moan, the nerves in my slightly thick chest getting attention from the girl's hand, making Rin moan in return. I figure it was my turn to explore, so I slowly slid my hand under her white, slightly thin, blouse. I barely shivered as the skin of my hand touched the bare, soft, silky smooth, skin.

I fought back a moan as my hand dared to explore my sister further upward toward her small breast. Rin grabs my arm and slowly pulls it out of her shirt, stopping the kiss, to my torment. This made me worry. Did I go to far? Did Rin decide that this is wrong?

The blonde sits up and undoes the yellow bow, keeping her small black, yellow outlined, cape on, throwing it aside and pulls her blouse off her slightly sweaty, blushed, torso.

I almost got a nose bleed at what I saw. Rin's slender, small form now bare naked in front of me, except for a string tied, yellow bra that kept her small breast from my sight. I gulped as she looks at me, her blue eyes half closed and her cheeks a shade of pink. Normally she didn't mind undressing down to just wearing her bra and her short shorts, oh those teasing, leg bearing shorts!

But this time, now that we know each others' true feelings, she hesitates in bearing her small torso to me, her face innocent and embarrassed. Her face made me gulp. I blush a little more.

"Len..." I snap out of my hypnosis state. "w-w-what is it my love?" I blushed more realizing what I called her. Rin's cheek turned a darker shade of pink, her lips slowly turn into a smile and she looks down. "u-umm." She's unable to talk now, because of my nickname I unintentionally gave her. This fact made me half smile. I placed my hand on hers to reassure my dear Rin.

"please tell me." I said in a wanting voice, making her smile brighter, letting her know I will always want to hear anything she says just by those three word.

"I... umm. I feel a little dirty... you mind taking your shirt off to?" I smile. "of coarse."

I slowly slid my plain white shirt off, teasing Rin as my bare torso finally is uncovered. Again, Rin use to be comfortable with undressing in front of me. Well obviously, that's vice versa. As twins, I have always felt comfortable taking my shirt off in front of the blonde girl. I would feel eyes on me though, but I figured it was Neru, who might have sneaked in some how. Now though, it's clear it was another blonde hair girl that had eyes on my bare skin.

I smiled, seeing Rin's face turn deeper shade of pink until it was almost as red as the rest of her. She stared at my torso, temptation urging her, something telling her "go on, touch him."

All of that written in her passion, lust filled eyes. I chuckle and gently grasp her hand, leading to my chest.

"you didn't have a problem touching their before." I state in a seductive voice, no longer caring if she is my twin sister or not. I have such deep feelings for her. I want, crave, and need my dear, innocent, beautiful Rin. Her breath shudders, her eyes saying the same thing for me, staring at my slender, yet toned, form hungerly. I grasp her head and pull her in to another deep, hot, passionate, kiss.

We both moaned as I pin her on the bed, hormones taking over our minds, as we undress each other. I desperately untied the tempting strings keeping her bra on. The yellow, thin, fabric is quickly tossed aside. During this, Rin's fingers made their way to my boxers, pulling them down, freeing my seven inch meat stick, it throbbing freely, Rin blushing madly as she stares at it.

Yeah I'm maybe short, but I'm not so small down there!

I smiled proudly as I see my sister's reaction to seeing my erection. "your turn." I seductively whisper, my fingers finding their way to her short short's zipper. Once unzipped, I slowly slid the impossibly small shorts down her silky smooth legs, tossing the fabric aside with the rest of our clothing. Rin wasn't wearing her arm and leg warmers today, making it easier to strip her down.

I licked my lips, staring down at my sister's gorgeous, youthful, silk skin, goddess rivaling body. I couldn't stop an audible moan from escaping my lips, which are red and slightly swollen from our make out session.

"L-Len..." Her voice, low and full of embarrassment. "q-quit staring at me like that... it's making me feel dirty..."

I smile, noticing that her yellow panties are soaked in her fluids, enough to make it stick to her "area". Obviously from our activity.

"I'm completely naked Rin. Why aren't you?" My voice seductive and hungry. Rin's breath shuddered as my tone matched the animalistic stare in my eyes. Yes, my mind is so clouded with lust, passion, and love for Rin. All I can think about tonight, was making her "happy". Happy in the special way couples do. Making her moan my name, making her release all over my dick.

Rin nod and slowly slid her panties down, her eyes seem to be the same way, but with a hint of nervousness. As far as I know, this is her first time. I heard that it hurts at first for women, when their untouched hole is first penetrated. That didn't unnerve us though. We both some how knew this night was coming sooner or later.

The Kagamine sister sways her hips left and right slightly to tease me further, the sight of her small, round, swaying hips makes my dick throb more, the twitching against the slight cold air of the room making me shiver with slight pleasure. Finally, for what felt like an hour of watching her hips move, her panties are off and it joins the rest of our clothes on the floor.

At this point I would've kissed her deeply and dive my cock straight in to her untouched vagina. No, I want this to be as romantic as it can be for her, despite my horny craving to feel her walls squeeze all around my dick. I peck her on the lips, making her smile, moving my kisses along her jaw line, her neck, across her collar bone, slowly between the valley between her small breast. Rin squirms a little, my rough kisses making her nerves go hay wire, whimpering.

I grasp her sides, holding her still as I nip and kiss every inch of her sexy midsection. Finally my kiss reached her belly button, and my kisses and nibbles trailed slowly down her happy trail. She moans and squirms a little more, her skin turning light red all over her small, well shaped, form. My kisses now just above her swollen clitoris, Rin's breath now erratic, I give what she painfully waited for.

She moans as my tongue licks from the middle of her slit, slowly up to her nub. She squirms more as I repeat my actions a few times, before letting my hormones take over again, diving my tongue straight in to her wet, juicy, walls inside. She jerked, suddenly feeling something wet and slippery enter her forbidden cave. She's so warm in there, her walls so tight it squeezes my tongue. I moan, the vibration making the blonde girl shiver.

I start moving my tongue around, licking up her walls, making it leak more sweet tasting liquid on my tongue. Rin whimpers, feeling that wet slippery tongue of mine taste as much as it can reach. I moan again, moving my slightly rough lips in rhythm against her pussy's lips, the extra friction makes my love shutter and moan louder.

"U-uh... L-Len uuhh." She moans, making my dick throb more and more. My fingers find their way to her swollen clitoris, pinching, twisting, and rubbing the sensitive small mount, making Rin practically scream, now over taken by pleasure.

"mm mph! L-Len it f-f-fee uuuh! It feels s-so aaah" She moans loudly, not caring of the risk of a passer by hearing her. Like instinct, Rin's hands grasp her small breast, lightly squeezing and messaging them, while also pinching and rubbing her swollen nipples, making her scream louder.

"mph! mmmmm! L-Leeenn aaahh a-aah!" She moans and screams louder every minute, her pussy getting warmer and tighter, more fluid now flowing out, her legs wrap around my head, pushing me deeper in to her, Her skin below her abdomen blush light red.

"aah! Uuuh! Ah ah ah ah! LEEEEN!" She screams, her orgasm completely over taking her body in pure pleasure, making her twitch and squirm as she releases her juices in to my mouth, I happily licking up the sweet honey nectar, making her squirm and twitch more. At last her body relaxes and stops squirming, twitching less. My dear Rin pants and tries to catch her breath.

I pant as well, the moment making my adrenalin get pumped. I didn't allow her time to rest, I needed her now. I quickly crawl over her, positioning my stone hard dick at her wet slippery entrance. She looks up at me with slightly tired, lustful, blue eyes.

"t-take me Len. Please. I need you inside me." She begs. I slam my lips in to her and roughly kiss her before looking in to her eyes again. Finally I slowly press my dick's head at her entrance, making Rin gasp and silently moan. I gasp as I feel my dick slowly enter her, her warm, moist, wet pussy tightly squeeze around my head.

I breath deeply then slide further in. Something blocks my cock's way, Rin getting nervous. I lean down and kiss her nose.

"I'll be as gentle as I can sister." She smiles happily, because even though are feelings are clear, I still acknowledge the fact that my new sweet heart is my twin sibling. She whimpers and lightly gasp as I put pressure, carefully sliding my dick through, taking her virginity. Rin gasp and whimpers in pain.

Finally my entire length is inside her and I stay still to let my sister get use to my dick being inside her. I look at Rin, smiling seeing that almost her entire body is light red.

"Len. Please fuck me." She begs, making my cock twitch. I nod and slowly slide my dick out, leaving only the head inside, then slowly back in, both me and her moaning and gasping in pleasure. I look at Rin to see her reaction, seeing that her eyes are close, enjoying the feeling of my penis sliding in and out of her, messaging her boobs and playing with her hard, swollen nipples.

I smile and start slowly speeding up. Rin and I moan and gasp louder as my speed increases every time I slam into her.

"ah ah aaah uh Leen!" She practically screams, making fuck her harder, slamming my hips in to her. I pant and gasp loudly, feeling her walls clamp down on my dick, fluids leaking on it.

"uh uh uh Len!" She screams, nearing her second orgasm, the noises she makes, the feeling of pussy tightening around me, and her skin from the waist down blushing red makes my abdomen feel fiery hot.

"L-Len I... I.. aaaaah!" Rin Screams as she reaches her climax, her hot fluids spilling all over my dick, sending me over the edge as well. I quickly pull out and my hot, thick, semen squirt out in long thick streams on my sibling's abdomen and little on her inner thighs. Rin moans feeling my hot cum burn on her skin, still slowly messaging her small breast.

Exhausted, I fall next to her, Rin instantly rolling over and putting an arm on my chest while her head lays on my shoulder, ignoring the fact that my skin is sweaty. I smile and pet her hair, both of us to tired to worry about putting the covers over our naked sweaty bodies. Instead Rin scoots as close she can to me, her arm hugging me tightly, after I roll to my side, body facing her, hugging her tightly and my leg over her small waist.

Me and her cuddle each in to each other and I whisper in her ear.

"I love you sister. I'll love you forever."

"I love you to brother."

We smile very happily, hugging each other tighter, and slowly fall asleep in each others warm embrace. All I could think about until I drifted to sleep, was that Rin is my sister, and I'll love her forever, as her lover, and her brother.


End file.
